


Could Never Be Faked

by Sm0l_Nya



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Lil smidge of angst, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sm0l_Nya/pseuds/Sm0l_Nya
Summary: Ouma has a massive fear of thunderstorms and goes to Saihara for comfort. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 233





	Could Never Be Faked

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's been awhile since I've posted anything! hope y'all like this tho it was really fun to make

It started out as a little drizzle of rain. As Saihara looked up at the dreary sky, a soft sigh escaped his lips. The forecast said it was going to rain all night, but Saihara didn’t mind. To him, the rain was actually a comfort. Many restless nights were made easier by the little pitter-patter against his window finally calming his wild mind. The rain also helped him focus, oddly enough. This is perfect, because Saihara needs to study for Hope Peak’s final, which is only a week away. Letting the rain become background noise, Saihara quickly refocused on his work. 

As the hours passed, the rain grew harder. Glancing out the window, Saihara watched the pitch black sky suddenly light up as lightning burst through the clouds, followed by the low rumble of thunder. Lightning was always so pretty to Saihara. For a second, he actually forgot his creeping headache from hours of staring at a computer screen. Humming softly, Saihara decided to call it a night.

He stretched, turned his laptop off, closed all his textbooks, and changed into his pajamas, which were a plain white t-shirt and boxers. As he did this, the rain grew louder and lightning continued to flash, but Saihara didn’t mind. Though, as one very loud rumble echoed through the sky, Saihara almost missed a soft knock at his door. He was actually about to brush it off as nothing when a much louder and almost desperate knock followed a second later. 

“Ah, you’re awake, Saihara. Let me in right now.” 

“Ouma? What are you doing here? It’s 1am.” Saihara tilted his head, confused. Ouma was wearing some fuzzy purple pajamas with little sleeping kittens speckled on the shirt. Saihara wanted to feel how soft it was. Ouma was tightly gripping his arms, but had his normal childishly happy expression. It was actually quite cute. 

Ouma pushed past Saihara and laid across his bed. “I was bored and wanted to make sure my dear Shumai was safe! Thunderstorms can be terrifying to scaredy-cats like you!” 

“Oh, I’m okay, really.” Saihara closed his door, letting Ouma do as he pleased. This wasn’t the first time Ouma had barged into Saihara’s room, but it’d never been this late. “I actually really like the rain, but if you want to stay that’s fine. 

“I shouldn't be surprised. You probably made poems about how gloomy rain is and how it represents your soul weeping or some shit like that.” Saihara sat on his bed, listening intently to Ouma. 

“No, I haven’t written poetry since first year…” 

“Oh! But you still did! You really are an emo!” Ouma sat up, a wide smile on his face. 

“What? How does that say I’m emo?” 

“Because only big emos like you write depressing poetry! How long was it? How many poems did you write? Was it about your secret crush on me?” Before Saihara could answer, a loud crash echoed through the sky. Saihara’s vision went white then completely black. There was a high pitched, almost foreign shriek that Saihara somehow still recognised as Ouma’s. Small hands grabbed onto Saihara’s shirt and a body pressed against his. 

For a moment, Saihara couldn’t move, his thoughts were running so fast he couldn’t act on any of them. But as those small, warm hands started to shake, it all clicked together. 

The power went out and Ouma has a fear of lightning. 

“Hey, it’s ok, it’s ok.” Saihara, unsure of how to calm him down, wrapped his own arms around Ouma, pulling him closer. It was so dark that Saihara could barely see Ouma’s hair tucked under his chin. Ouma’s entire body shivered and the fuzzy pajamas reminded Saihara of a stuffed animal. Saihara felt like he was burning where their skin met. 

But now’s not the time to think about how touch-starved Saihara is, he’s got to comfort Ouma. 

“Listen to my voice, ok?” Saihara felt Ouma nod, “Take deep breaths. everything is ok, you’re safe.” He started to rub Ouma’s back, massaging it a slight bit. “I’m not letting go, alright? You’ll be ok.” As Saihara reassured Ouma, he felt his grip on the shirt loosen. Saihara let out a happy sigh. Only for another bright flash to illuminate the room for a second, making Ouma tense up and whimper.

“Hey, hey.” Saihara patted Ouma’s shoulder, “Let’s lay down, ok?” Ouma nodded, not letting go. Saihara had to awkwardly shift them around the bed until they were eventually under the covers, their legs tangled together. 

“Ouma, why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Saihara couldn’t help but ask aloud. This wasn’t the first thunderstorm that happened since they had become friends and nowhere near the worst one. 

Ouma didn’t reply, just nuzzled closer. He was completely silent as he tightly held onto Saihara. Making no noise other than the occasional whimper. The sound broke Saihara’s heart. 

Saihara went back to rubbing circle’s into Ouma’s back, reassuring him. Seeing Ouma like this felt almost surreal, like this was all some weird fever dream or elaborate prank. Ouma definitely wasn't usually open about his true feelings, always hiding under a veil of lies. Any chance to be honest was often shot down by a joke or revealed to be one. 

But, the feeling of Ouma’s shivering body against Saihara’s could never be faked. Ouma’s warmth could never be faked. And Saihara’s love for the childish leader could never, ever be faked.

Saihara let his hands continue to wonder, eventually he ran his hands through Ouma’s hair, causing him to sigh and clearly relax a bit. Taking that as a good sign, Saihara continued to basically pet Ouma. His messy hair was actually very soft and well cared for, making Saihara want to run his hands through it even more.

As the night carried on, the rain softened and Ouma relaxed even more. The whimpering stopped and he only slightly flinched when there was a flash of lightning. Eventually, his breathing evened and he seemingly fell asleep, Saihara soon to follow.

When Saihara woke up, Ouma’s hands were still holding onto Saihara’s shirt, as though he was worried he might leave. The rain had completely stopped and the sun shone onto Ouma’s face, giving him a soft orange glow. Saihara couldn’t help but look down and brush some of his unruly hair away, taking a look at Ouma’s face. He was snoring softly, clearly still asleep. Somehow, he looked even younger and more innocent than normal. He looked as though all the wild and traumatic things they’d been though were just suddenly washed away. Saihara’s heart felt full seeing him like this, before he even realized it, he was leaving a soft kiss on top of Ouma's forehead.

This caused Ouma to stir a bit, his lips perking into a small smile, making Saihara smile back. Ouma nuzzled his head against Saihara’s neck, tickling him slightly, and Saihara was quick to fall back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> midway through writing this it started to rain 0-0


End file.
